


RIP, DEC. 23RD/16

by panromanticcas



Category: Phandom, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Christmas, Dan smokes, M/M, One Shot, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Punk Dan, abusive phil, phanfic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panromanticcas/pseuds/panromanticcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has something to tell Phil, but it quickly takes a sharp turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RIP, DEC. 23RD/16

The hazy clouds outside settled with the warm sunset in view of Dan and Phil’s cozy apartment. It was late december- the 23rd to be exact, a few days before christmas. Dan went straight to the living room to find Phil watching some anime, cuddled up in a fuzzy blanket with a pokemon plushie. He was like a little kid, all excited for christmas. He had been singing christmas songs all week. 

“Hey Phil,” Dan asked lightly.

Phil paused his anime and looked up at Dan from the couch. 

“Yeah?”

“Can i talk to you outside?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Phil replied in his usual tone. 

He got up from the couch and followed Dan out of their apartment and to the elevator. Phil could tell something wasn’t right with Dan. Dan always told dumb puns or was going on about lgbt+ rights or new video games. But tonight, he was silent. Phil didn’t bother asking him why or started up a conversation. Maybe someone was going to die. Who knows? This could be serious.

The elevator doors open with a loud screeching noise. Phil continues to follow Danny out of the building. Dan turns left, to the side of the building, down an alley. He takes a seat on the sidewalk. 

“Sit.” Dan says blankly to Phil.

Phil sits down next to him as he pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket and lights one. Dan takes a puff of smoke and stares at the dirty wall in front of him. Phil looks at Dan, nervously. 

“Dan? Is everything alright?”

Dan exhales a puff of smoke and gently taps his fresh cigarette on his jeans. 

“These things aren’t always easy you know. I mean, i thought you were the one. Bloody hell, i was going to take you home to meet my homophobic parents.” Dan blows another cloud of smoke around him and Phil.

Phil remains silent as he waits for his boyfriend to remove the stick from his mouth.

“I mean, might as well just come out with it,” Dan pauses. 

“I’m breaking up with you.” Dan looks at Phil awkwardly.

“What? What d’you mean you’re breaking up with me? You can’t do that! What about everything we’ve been through together?” Phil gets up from the gross sidewalk and looks down at Dan. 

Dan doesn’t reply. He keeps on staring at that god damn wall across from him.

“Dan! How could you? I thought you loved me! What the hell did i do to deserve this?”

Dan still does’nt look at Phil. 

“Dan!” phil kicks Dan over like a ragdoll. He falls on his side, dropping his cigarette on the cold ground. 

“And right before christmas!” Phil yells at him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Phil kicks him once more. 

“Thats what im talking about babyboy.” Dan whispers. “You’re abusive. You act like a child but deep down you’re a fucking monster. I’m always to high to really feel the pain but i’m fucking done with it. One minute you’re my chew toy. The next, a bloody monster.”

“Oh thats right is it? A bloody monster? Well i don’t live to be your chew toy.” Phil pulls out a black, glossy gun from the inside of his coat and points it at Dan, who is remained lying on the ground.

“You wouldn’t pull it. I know you baby, you wouldn’t dare.” Dan chuckles. 

“Don’t you test me Danny boy because i will pull it if you don’t take back what you said earlier.”

“Oh sure i’ll take it back. Because why wouldn’t I want to live with a shit hole like you?” Dan scoffs.

“Enough!” Phil yells him. He pulls back the trigger and a loud bang shoots from the top of it, going through Dan’s chest. Another bang and then another. Three gun-shot wounds blossomed on Dan’s chest. Dark, sticky, warm blood soaking his shirt. 

Dan’s crumpled body stayed down, lifeless. Phil placed the gun in Dan’s hand, and ran back onto the street, calling for help. 

Police cars, an ambulance, and a massive crowd came in minutes. They stayed close to Phil, telling him it would be alright. They took Dan’s body, covered it up. Everyone was truly upset that one of their favourite youtubers was forever gone. 

“I just don’t know why he would commit suicide. And right before Christmas.” Phil said, sadly. 

Phil turns away from the crowd, “wiping his tears”. He smiles like crazy. 

And no one ever did find out why sweet little Danny did it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! I love hearing from everyone. Tell me if you liked this or have an idea for what i should write next. Also, if you could subscribe, it would make my day :) (lots of multifandom fics on the way!) have a lovely day!


End file.
